The Amethyst
by xuanling9116
Summary: AU Fic. Losing a loving father; it's ok, she could move on. Have a despicable mother who give you nothing but trouble; no big deal, she take it as a challenge of life. Having trouble makers as friends; she will try to enjoy their joyful presences. She could handle whatever life throws in her ways, but throwing a bloody beaten up man near her doorstep was simply unacceptable!
1. Prologue (EDITED)

**A/N:**

**Hi! Its me along with a brand new AU fic for Gods Eater Burst.**

**Before you read this story, I have something to say.**

**This story has absolutely zero connection the story I wrote for 'The First Snowfall during Winter'. **

**I just merely used back the same female protagonist along with one or two minor OC for this one.**

**The setting of this story will be in our timeline, no monsters will be sighted and there will be more humor compared to my previous sad ones.**

**I got the inspiration of this story few days ago after stumbled upon a drama, and I guess some readers might want to read something different in GE fanfic, so… voila! Here comes the 'New-Type' Fanfic for GE!**

**Warning: AU fic, Soma x Female Protagonist**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the plots. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Damn it..." a young platinum blond man panted as he struggled to support himself by leaning sideway against the brick wall, used a hand to press the bleeding wound on his left arm. The right side of his abdomen was bleeding as bad as his arm, but he could barely think straight in his head anymore due to blood lost.

Blood continues to drain from his body like a broken water-tap, body temperature starting to drop and the chilly wind in the winter night have only worsen his conditions. He occasionally shook his head now and then in order to clear away the drowsiness he felt, knowing the fact that if he pass out right now without his wounds stop bleeding and being tend, it will be the end of him. So he forced himself to keep moving, dragging his own legs on the snow piled floor in the process.

He eventually made it out of the dark remote alley and slowly limped on a lifeless street. Strange. Even though it had long past midnight, there should be people still wonders around in this lawless district since there's many night clubs and pubs in this area. And yet there's no other human other than himself still wondering around in the street, all beat up and cold.

Ah, screw the wounds. How he wanted nothing more than crashing himself onto his comfy bed at his apartment.

But he was at least half an hour away from his apartment by vehicle. He don't have his bike with him right now, walking would be painful and it could take hours with his current condition. He might be already loss consciousness by then, or worst, dead.

The snow started to cascade from the dark sky, the wind is starting to pick up as well. He has to be quick, at very least reach to the residential area, where there might be a slightest chance a night person would spot him by the time he blacks out.

"Tch, could've just went to the so-called blind date set up by the annoying duo instead of running an 'errand' given by that bastard..." he muttered. He was supposedly have a blind date set up by his two friends- scratch that, set up by the two good for nothing to go meet up with a girl during evening... What's her name again? He doesn't remember, but he vaguely remembered it was something similar with a tree... or a person he know... Who cares...

He could've go and give a brief "hello, good bye", and then just spent the rest of his evening doing his own stuff, but no. He just have to call it off over the phone and received endless ranting, dozens of harassing texts in return from the irritating duo, and went out after received a request from the last person he want to see on the surface of the earth for some reasons. Then now here he was...

"Argh..." he winced at the throbbing pain from his abdomen, tasting a mouth full of liquid iron in his mouth, his visions are beginning to blur, eyelids are getting heavier and heavier on him, threaten to close on him anytime soon.

The young man started to frantically look around his surrounding in desperation, the whole world was spinning in his eyes, he could no longer remember where he was now, he just followed the single dim light he saw few blocks away from here, letting his own body to do the rest of the job as his mind was shutting down.

He didn't realize that his body has given up on him, he didn't know he have already slumped on someone else doorstep, all his senses have gone numb...

Before the world in his eyes sunk into the dark, he saw something...

He saw something... Or someone... Warm hands frantically tapped on his face, urging him to stay awake…

What he had said to this person, he doesn't remember…

He felt the person who shifted him was a head shorter than he was, and soft…

So this person who helps him is a girl?

Whoever she was, she sure is snappy… Who on earth would slap an injured man on his head just because he want to sleep?

Whatever... doesn't matter, he's too exhausted to care what had happened later…

All he wanted to do was sleep...

* * *

**Here ends the prologue.**

**Reviews are most welcomed. *wink wink* ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 (EDITED)

**Warning: AU fic, Soma x Female Protagonist**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the plots. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lost a loving father at the age of ten and have an irresponsible, despicable woman as a mother was already hard enough to handle for a little girl. And things has only getting worst and worst as she grew up, because she have to work herself to death to deal with her sorry excuse for a mother's endless debts, in result of her being dropout from college. .

So having a day off from her part time jobs under the mercies of her kind and understanding employers without having her wages deducted was a pure luxury. She was utterly grateful and delighted that she could finally take a day off. Away from numerous part times, away from unreasonable debtors, away from harassers that often dine in the restaurants and cafe that she works in, and a whole day for herself…

What's more she could possibly ask for?

Which was why, how? Why is life being so cruel to her for not allowing anything to go as she planned for once? Just... How on earth did Hatsuyuki let herself being talk into something as abominable as a blind date?

Ah, right.

Now she remembered, the two best friends of hers- correction, insane devils which she now have no reserve in addressing, threaten to call her employers from her multiple part time jobs to discharge her from employments regardless how much they know she was currently in critical period of paying off the new ridiculously large amount of debts, all thanks to that woman.

And then there she goes, wasted her day off and sat like a log in the cafe only to receive a phone call from one of the two blasted friends in return, telling her that the guy she was supposed to meet ditched the date in the very last minute.

"What on earth, Kota?!" Hatsuyuki finally let her temper runs wild over the phone once she made it back her small and old apartment from the cafe. It was already late evening when she was back after an hour walk from the cafe. She was clearly upset, not because off being ditched by her date, since she has no intention to date anyone just yet while she was still in destructive financial crisis. She was upset because of most of her day have been wasted into something she was forced into and not forget to mention it was done by her two most trusted friends.

"I told you we are sorry!" It doesn't take a genius to know that her red-haired friend was cringing at her outburst at the other side of the phone, "We seriously didn't expect him to ditch without a day earlier prior notice! This has never happened from him before, we swear!"

"I'm not talking about that anonymous date! It's not like I know him either way so he can just be a history and rot in my past! I'm upset because of the both of you!"

Kota cringed yet again at his friend's rage transmitted from the receiver of his phone. Never before he had heard this close friend of his being this upset and furious beyond words. It seems that he and Alisa had went overboard on their methods for the sake of getting Hatsuyuki to agree to attend the blind date while she have no doubt, reached her breaking point because of the recent appearance of the new debt list. To think that she had almost paid off most of the old ones last month and looking forward to resume college next month...

"So..." Kota scratches the back of his head as he have no idea of what to say to make his friend feel better, "You still have to go to work tomorrow?"

Uh-oh, wrong choice...

He immediately brace himself for the next fit of heat ranting from his friend, he didn't retort or complain though, just hoping that his distressed friend could feel better after yelling her heart out for the time being.

But nothing came.

"Yuki?" Kota called out, wanting to make sure that the line wasn't being cut off. As result, he only received a heavy sigh followed by soft reply from his now apparently sulking friend, "Of course I still have to go to work tomorrow. Day off won't just rain down on me like it did on college students like you and Alisa..."

Negative emotions are really infectious as Kota literally found himself sulking along upon hearing Hatsuyuki's sadden voice, he forced his own voice to be more cheerful as he replied, intended to lighten the mood, "C'mon Yuki, don't be silly! You're a college student yourself!"

"A dropout," Hatsuyuki corrected tiredly, "I can't pursue my studies until the debts clears up."

"Then don't bother! Those debts aren't yours to begin with! Let that woman clean her own messes!" Kota flailed with his free hand, immediately mouthed sorry to his younger sister, Nozomi, who happened to walk by almost being smack on the head by his sudden movement.

"And risk having her reek-of-men-corpse being dump in front of my doorstep to haunt me for the rest of my life? No thanks." Hatsuyuki taunted sarcastically.

This conversation is certainly turning from real heat to real gloomy. Kota lifted Nozomi and had her sat beside him on the sofa while he was still on the phone, pondering what to say next.

"Look, since you only have a half day shift tomorrow, Alisa and I planned to hang out at your place and have a Bugarally series marathon together for the whole night!" Kota stated cheerily.

'Again?' Hatsuyuki frowned at that. Of course she was aware of what her friends are planning to do, this two tend to stay over at her place very much recently and had made their intention clear through action.

"No." Hatsuyuki sharply declined the suggestion.

"Oh no, we are not backing out on this one!" Kota retorted. Frowned and shivered as he remembered the incident merely two months ago. Half a year after Hatsuyuki forced to live in the order less district, she fall sick due overworked herself for days. If it weren't for Alisa and Kota felt the sudden urge to visit her after class, Hatsuyuki would have become a victim of one of her mother's many lovers, and brutal one at that during her vulnerable state.

Soon after that, the two friends literally begged the young lady to stay at either one of their place until her mother's debts clears up and are able to afford and find a decent place to live. But the stubborn girl refused due not wanting to cause trouble for her friends and their parents. Not one knows what the aggressive debt collectors would do when they want to make her life miserable.

So as in result, Kota and Alisa would frequently take turn or both tagging along to stay at her place occasionally regardless she likes it or not just to make sure she was safe.

"Like I have told you two before, I'm capable of taking care of myself. Stop worrying so much!"

"You are tough for a chick but you are vulnerable when you are sick!"

"You did not just call me a chick!"

"Sorry! Wrong choice of wording, I meant girl! B-but what's wrong with calling you that? I mean, you're a girl after all!" Kota was on the verge to bite his own tongue.

"Do I sound sick to you right now?!" Hatsuyuki decided to let that slide.

"Er..."

"See! I'm perfec-"

"Whoa! Look at the time!" Kota interjected, "Before I go I'll count to three, no respond from you after that means you agreed the stay over!"

"W-wai-"

"Onetwothree! Okay, all settled! We'll wait for you in your apartment using the spare key! Bye!" Kota slammed the receiver back onto the cradle swiftly before giving a chance for Hatsuyuki to reject.

He sighed as he slumped and leaned back on the sofa, receiving a puzzled look from Nozomi.

"Big brother," Nozomi tilted her head innocently, "Big brother Soma didn't go to the date?"

"Yea... He just said that he will ditch at the last moment and didn't tell why..." he replied with pure exhaustion. Who knew talking over a phone with an upset Hatsuyuki would be this tired? This would be the first.

"Oh my," Kota's mother said in concern as she step out from the kitchen with a plate of freshly peeled orange, "Did you called him back and ask?"

"No, I can't reach him after that..." Kota sighed as he popped a slice of orange into his mouth and muttered, "Damn you, Soma..."

* * *

Hatsuyuki let out a huff as she let her phone drop on her bed and gaze out of the window beside her bed, deep in thought as she spot a drunkard accidently bumped into a wild looking man on the street outside of her apartment. A fist fight break lose between the two and no one even attempt to take the initiative to stop them, instead, people started to gather in circle and watch, cheering and even making bets on who will the fight. These are considered normal in this lawless district. Hatsuyuki have even sworn that pigs will fly on the sky if there's a cop shows up in this area one day.

Swearing, shouting and cheering of the crowd could be clearly heard as she was living in one of the first floor's units. She severely resent it, and definitely feel anything but comfortable and peaceful to have to live in a rundown building with ill-mannered neighbors in a mess up district, but this was all she could afford, better than being homeless in the street, all thanks to that woman who she unfortunately happen to have a blood relation with.

Feeling tired and spent, the workloads she have done for this month had exceeded her quota, exhaustion finally took a toll on her body without notice as she felt the sudden drowsiness overwhelmed her. Eventually, her mind naturally block out the noises of the crowd from her mind.

She fell asleep on her bed with the lights on...

Hours later, the strong winter wind was starting to pick up with the promise cold night in the old apartment building that Hatsuyuki was living in. Shivering in cold, the girl grabbed the hem of her blanket and attempted to wrap herself into a cocoon to cast out the chilly sensation. Normally, she would've stayed up awhile to enjoy the moment of peace, listening to the sound of the cold wind whipped through the trees and watch the snow descends and land on the unusually quiet and empty street outside her apartment where clubbers and drunken people would usually wonders around in search for nice catches. It seems that even those kinds of people have low immunity to cold weather.

But tonight, sleeping in sounds more tempting to the exhausted girl as she would need most of her energy to deal with difficult costumers who dine at cafe she works in. She stretched, yawned, and shifted herself into a more comfortable spot on her stuffy bed before covering her head with her quilt.

Just when Hatsuyuki was about to drift off completely, she jolted wide awake on her bed when a huge thud resounded from the front door of her single room apartment. She inhaled sharply at the sound and immediately began to search for her shoes as her mind swarmed with thoughts on who could it be outside of her apartment in... 1 a.m. in the morning, she pondered after she took a glance at her alarm clock.

Alisa and Kota is definitely out of the questions, she had warned them about the street in this district during late night and they have more than a common sense to know that they should not come here in this hour; She had just paid both the debts and rent for this month. The landlord and debt collectors maybe ill-tempered and could be very unreasonable at a time, but if you could pay them within deadline, they will just leave you alone to do whatever as long as they could get their money; so the landlord and debt collectors was out of the question as well; her mother... Just forget it, that women was the master in art of hiding from debt collectors and have been avoiding this apartment like plagues since the debt collectors shows up from time to time, unless she needed a place for her...night activities with one of her many lovers...

However, that guess was being shrug off by Hatsuyuki as well as she remembered well that those kind of shameful acts have not happened for the past two months after Alisa and Kota have did her a big favor by chasing most those bastards away who attempted to assault her while she was sick and vulnerable... But that doesn't mean that it won't happen again though, she thought grimly.

Hatsuyuki literally thanked god that she was not feeling unwell right at this moment, as she could definitely defend herself without a hitch this time without needing help is something really happens afterwards. She cautiously steps towards her door and took a glimpse outside through the peephole, fully expected her sight would be greeted by a random drunkard who latched his arm around that woman's waist, and yet...

Hatsuyuki saw nothing but empty corridor with dim light. She frowned soon after her momentary relieve. What had caused the noise then? After a minute had passes, she decided to go back to sleep, deeming that she should feel lucky that tonight will be rather peaceful... Or so she thought...

'Thud!'

"Huh?!" Hatsuyuki jumped, placing a hand over her chest to ease her heartbeats that are currently beating like crazy from the shock. Annoyed, she wastes no time to look through the peephole again, hoping to get a good look at the face of the possible prankster.

Nothing again.

"That does it," Gritting her teeth, the sense of rational flew out of the window as she unlocked the door to tell whoever who that is playing pranks at her to stop. Yet, once she swung the door open inwardly and storm out, she could hardly hold back a startled 'eep' when something heavy slump suddenly slump at the lower part of her body, causing her to sway and lost her balance and fall backwards with a pained groan.

Right then, Hatsuyuki let out an irritated sigh as the culprit of the person who have been knocking her door revealed. There, lying face-down on her lap, was a man. The glint of platinum gold had come from his hair which fell about his face in a disheveled mess, covering a good part of the man's features.

Hatsuyuki frowned deeply and pushed the man off her lap. Great, just great. Why did a drunkard choose to pass out in front of her doorstep out of all units available? The nearest bar should be just minutes' walk away.

"Hey," Hatsuyuki called, nudging the prone form a little, "Get up, find somewhere else to pass out. You'll catch pneumonia if you lie here in the cold winter night, and I don't want to deal with police paperwork along with Q&A's."

The man didn't move. Sighing in frustration, Hatsuyuki proceed to shake the man's shoulder, in hope that the man would wake up and leave, she was tired and she need nothing more than sleep and rest until morning without disturbance, "Hey, wake up! You have to move!"

This close to the other man, Hatsuyuki expected to be assaulted with the awful stench of alcohol, but she noticed no such scent. Her shaking had moved the mess of the platinum blond hair, and she now had a better view of the other's face. Instead of the blank, stupid and lustful look she had saw a few times before when she accidently stumbled upon drunkards on the street, the platinum blond man's expression was tight as if with pain. Scratches littered his face, but the lines on his forehead spoke of a greater pain. Hatsuyuki sat back on her heels in surprise. This guy wasn't drunk; he was sick, or hurt, or something else entirely.

Could it be he had been caught into a fight? Possible. Considering that this district was rather messed up.

She looked down again at the man on the floor. He looked to be about Hatsuyuki's age, maybe a bit older. He have dark complexion with sharp features that doesn't seem to be an asian and he was grippingly handsome. A foreigner? But sadly enough, she wasn't a typical girl who would fawn over hunks or studs. Moreover, days of experiences living in this district have taught her that no men are safe to be with in the same room (excluding her close friends like Kota) for more than necessary amount of time.

"Hey," Hatsuyuki tried again; pushing aside more of that platinum blond mass and lightly tapping the other's scratched cheek. "Come on. Wake up. I'll be troubled if you lie here. Come on now."

The male only moaned slightly and shift onto his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. Hatsuyuki half growled in frustration and placed her hand on the other's side, intending to shake him yet again. But as her fingers and palm pressed into the fabric, she felt something warm and sticky spreading over her cream skin. Shocked, Hatsuyuki drew back her hand.

Blood. Crimson red had stained her hand from her wrist to the tips of his fingers.

With a violent gasp, she frantically searched him for the source. It was hard to see because of the dark colored fabric especially in the weak lighted corridor, but she could just make out two massive oval of darker color on the male's side and arm.

"Oh no!" she breathed. That looked bad. Really bad.

Later, Hatsuyuki would wonder why she didn't call the police or at least a regular ambulance. The stranger could have been a thief, a gang member, or something else equally violent and dangerous as she could find in this lawless district. Faced with that question, she would rationalize herself that the nearest hospital was at the safer district the town, which was a thirty minutes' drive away, and worst, she don't have a car. However at that moment in the snowing winter night, Hatsuyuki didn't think at all. She acted purely on instinct. Running back into the apartment, she grabbed her phone and called one of her trusted she knows in the college before her dropout. An infirmary doctor in the college.

Then, she went back outside, paying no heed of her own clothes, helping the blood soaked stranger into her apartment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Phew! Finally done with this chapter too!**

**Reviews are precious to me for the sake of motivations,**

**So please do tell me what you think about this chapter so far! :)**


End file.
